This application is based on application No. 2007-283271 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selection of a destination of transmission from an image transmission apparatus, and particularly to a technique to provide assistance for operation change from an existing system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when selecting a destination of transmission from an image transmission apparatus, the users use an address book prestored in the image transmission apparatus. Once a transmission destination is registered in the address book, the users can easily select the registered destination.
It is troublesome to make such destination registration for each of apparatuses. Therefore, there have been conventional techniques to improve convenience for the users. For example, a database including transmission destinations may be controlled centrally by a server such that many apparatuses share the database. Such a technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publications No. 2003-244308, No. 2003-108479, No. 2005-33733, and No. 2006-20049.